


梨泠伶番外

by Meson



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meson/pseuds/Meson





	梨泠伶番外

我回想幼时的自己，总会觉得不可思议。

我真的不懂，这家伙怎么能有那么厉害的功夫。我的那些招式在他面前，几乎就是玩一样，被三两下破解掉。然后他就根据我招惹他的程度轻重，决定把我扔到梨坊外多远。

年少时我和雀十三谁也看不惯谁。总是在姐姐的逼迫下一起行动，总免不了打上几架。

我从来没有赢过。被打倒趴在地上起不来的时候，雀十三就站在旁边，或是从哪个树杈上房梁上吊下来，好整以暇地笑看着我，露出半颗虎牙：“沈少爷，你可真弱。”

那时候靠近港口的地方已经有外国人来往。有个叫什么斯的少年，也是个嚣张的主。仗着自己的父亲在大使馆，便横行霸道。

终于是有一天，这人欺负到了我头上。和我争抢点心店里的最后一份栗子糕。我知道若起冲突，必然会小事化大，最后一发不可收拾，便也只好默默忍了。

正打算买别的送给姐姐，雀十三竟然迈步走了进来，二话不说提走了那份栗子糕，朗声道：“我就知道您替我们玉桥留着。我替师父谢谢您。”

我还愣神的功夫，苍雀已经把糕点甩来我怀里使了个眼色：“还不走？一会就冷了。”

我心满意足地提着糕点离开，出门时听见那个外国少爷怒吼的声音和雀十三的淡笑：“我苍雀要护的人，可不是你这种洋少爷能惹得起的。”

事后雀十三自然是被姐姐罚吊房梁。我去看他，他满不在乎地冲我道：“不要扯什么多谢我的话。你能打得过别人之前，爷罩你了。”

我想我之后会变得无人敢惹，大概就是因为从那时起所有惹我的人，都会被雀十三收拾一顿。虽然他明面上从来不说，我却知道这个人一直把那个随口的承诺放在了心上。

于是那时本就为数不多的软弱，都因为有雀十三而消失了。

我从未后悔那日从大火中救出雀十三。只不过从那时候起，他再也没有好好看过我的脸，他根本就不知道，其实我一心想的只是保住这世上的至交。那么多年的兄弟，你说白做就白做？

从陈家庄看见他提剑立在那里的时候，我从雀十三的眼睛里第一次看见万念如灰。那一瞬间我是愤怒的，怒他要把事情闹到如此一发不可收的地步，又觉得他下一刻就会提剑抹了自己脖子，遂下狠手断了他的经脉算了。

他说要罢戏，可眼睛里是那么不情愿。

我知道的，雀十三从戏中生，那些戏本子，一唱一念，都是活生生的他。我想如果他有个可以传承的人，百年之后也会安心。所以叫他收下爱戏的丫头做徒弟。

他大概是恨极了我吧。姐姐的去世对他打击太大，所以他咬死了不肯收下丫头。起初我是觉得他在故意气我，和我作对。

直到副官有一天晚上告诉我他喝醉时对着牢里的铁窗问，问我为什么不早一点回去取消婚约，还让姐姐的魂不清不楚地困在陈家的祠堂里。

我才知道他是在怨我当初没救下姐姐。

那时候什么刑罚都用尽，雀十三还是一副不如归去的样子。我一怒之下给他下了药。

说来也可悲。纵横官场的我，对付雀十三却只能用这种下贱的法子，挽留他的生欲。除了让他恨我，让他活得浑浑噩噩些，我不知道还有什么办法让他甘心留在世上。

雀十三也很配合，他清醒的时候从未给过我好脸色看。每每看到他的眼神，总是心堵，可又控制不住自己，想去看他。

只好等他睡着的时候。

后来雀十三发烧。我把他挪来沈宅里，医生告诉我他的身体已经很弱，弱到没办法挽回。我那时候在门口站了很久，最后抽了自己一巴掌。

沈耀青，你看看你干的好事。

我狠着心逼他把毒瘾戒了。我知道这样他会很痛苦，却更不想看见他红着眼睛求我给他药的样子，也不想让他的身体再雪上加霜。

他戒毒的时候必定会依赖我。

就这么依赖下去也好……你就不会再想着死了吧？

那段日子很平和。我怕他犯毒瘾总是和他睡在一张榻上，居然也会好眠。偶尔他再发毒瘾，也不再嘶哑地低吼，翻滚着弄伤自己，只是抓着我的手咬牙挨过去，痛急了，发狠地咬在我肩膀上，牙齿没入血肉。

我总会慢慢地抚着他的背，陪他熬过去。

我害他变成这样，这是我该做的。

雀十三变得越发温和。他抱着丫头回来的时候，我仿佛看见了浑身冰冷的姐姐。

当然是愤怒的。

潜意识里所有对不起姐姐的地方，都只好在丫头身上弥补回来。而苍雀脸上一派云淡风轻的神色，一口咬死了是他做的，多的什么也不说。

那一刻我真想他死了算了。省得这样活着折磨我的心。

可到底还是舍不得，又咽不下这口气，叫副官丢他去屋子里锁着，再查清楚这件事。

十分有本事的雀十三，居然又跑了出去。我没管，也不想管。

丫头刚醒的时候漏了嘴，叫雀十三师父。

我才知道这个人，原来一早就收了丫头当徒弟。只是嘴硬，不肯教我知道。

我一瞬间哭笑不得，百般滋味在心头。终于不再和自己作对，奔出去救他。

我以为这一次以后我们应该会回到那些平静的日子，纵然外面炮火冲天，回到家里至少还有温暖烛光。我以为有我在，雀十三不会再遍体鳞伤。

医生告诉我那些人又给他下了药。雀十三好不容易戒掉的毒瘾重新在他身体里扎根。我知道这一次我又没有护好他。

那天晚上我守着他，看他痛苦得整个人蜷在一起，还努力从床边伸手想要抓住我。我抱着他，应承他所有的索求。几乎是疯狂迷乱地肆虐、听他急促的细密的呜咽在耳边炸开来。

心快要从胸腔里跳出来。有几个瞬间，我甚至以为雀十三熬不过去。而他就会睁着一双深沉似水的眸子安静地看我，眼尾还带着水意。悲伤得几乎要将我溺死在他眼里。

瘾逐渐退去，他抓着我的手昏沉地睡着。我看着他却不知道如何是好。

心里的绝望快要溢出来，想要大吼，甚至想拉着雀十三一起从这乱世中消失……一起死了也好，至少纷纷红尘再不相关，只剩你我不是么？

我能护好他。

我以为的。

可我知道我再也没办法护好他了。

从没想过有一天我在家也要演戏。日本人的手伸到沈家来，他们同样惦记着名震一方的戏伶苍雀。我只好用犯罪的理由推迟再推迟交出雀十三。

他曾送我一块亲手雕琢的玉。我也动手雕了一块，只是迟迟未好。如今才想起，便背着人日夜找空闲赶工。年三十他生日的时候，却还差一串红绳。

他叫住我，要一身水墨戏服当礼物。

我想到从别人那里听来的他在玉桥罢戏时决绝的话：此生与戏缘分已尽，《亭花泠》若完，苍雀誓再不开口。

陈家庄时，他还差一句没唱完。

苍雀，以戏为生的苍雀，你终是要唱完这出戏，好结束你这一生弃我而去了罢？

我懂的。我都懂。可是什么也不能表现出来。我决绝到再也没有去看过苍雀，不听他的消息，甚至连沈期都开始埋怨我太过无情，无情到可以眼睁睁看着他烧死。

我没有。他唱完最后一句，我就再也看不下去了。我知道自己再多呆甚至一秒，我就会不顾一切冲进火里救他出来，即使他只能再活一月也好一天也好……我什么都不管了！

可我不能……不能！

雀十三站在火里看我，还是笑着。他懂我的挣扎，所以自己替我做了这选择。我唯一能做的只是捂住丫头的嘴，护好他的小徒儿，不让日本人知道她也会这戏本。

一切在大火中结束。我趁没人的时候站在雀十三原本的屋子里，心痛到麻木。

你做选择的时候，也是这样疼痛吗？十三。

雀十三去后，丫头疏远了我，和沈期愈发走得近。我敲打了一下沈期，叫他无需顾忌我，好好对待丫头。

再后来一次上战场的时候，沈期没来得及撤离，失踪了，生死未卜。

丫头憔悴了很多，总是独自一个人呆在雀十三的屋子里落泪。我安慰她，她就慢慢地跟我说雀十三收她当徒弟以后的点滴。她和雀十三相处并不久，却是真的把他当成兄长。

丫头冷笑着说，你不爱听是么？我偏要说。师父那么好的一个人，配你绰绰有余，你却这般对他。你别用什么世人的眼光和我胡扯。我不听那一套。

我看着她，这一套说辞像极了她师父，也像极了我姐姐。

我无奈地笑。

爱么？其实早就知道了。只是我懂自己再也无法爱上别人的那一天，我爱的人再也不会伴我左右。

我想了想，回道：“你觉得我冷酷无情也是应该的……我多想他也觉得我冷酷无情，也许他去的时候能恨着我多一点。可他偏不。你师父就是这样，傻子。儍十三。”

丫头怔怔地看着我，半响走过来拉着我靠在她怀里，轻声道：“师父没跟错人，没有呢。”

我抿着唇，眼前一片模糊。恍惚间看见了雀十三一身水墨戏服，端着戏本站在梨花树下冲我微笑，说着：“来听听这戏？你可不能说我不唱给你了……”

“可不是走过千世轮回，佛陀座下步生莲，待君归来且顾盼！管他痴魔成仙！”

“只是蹉跎过了河山颜色……日月山涧，奈何桥下再一回，再一回——”

“只作枝上花儿一朵，伴君身边，风雨无惧无人拦……”

这戏我听懂了，雀十三。

我的儍十三。

许是雀十三在天保佑，沈期回来了。虽然失去一只左臂，可还是和丫头终成眷属了。

又一年的大年三十，我在沈家操办了一场婚事，对外是我把丫头领进了门，但是等在大堂与她成亲的是沈期。

丫头和沈期都觉得这事是在往我的伤口上撒盐，但我还是坚持这么做了。我想雀十三也会很开心的。

看着他们拜了堂，我进了沈家的祠堂，看着姐姐的灵位松了口气。

“姐，我所有的事情都做好了。你的弟妹也带来了，你应该很喜欢吧？我小的时候你就很疼他。”

最后我拿出了一块玉，放在姐姐灵位旁边的一块新灵位前。

“十三。生日快乐。”

灵位上写着“沈家长子耀青之妻苍雀之灵位”。

虽然这么写有点对不起十三，但是我实在不是很会写牌位。反正你也和我母亲承认是我夫人了，就别生我的气了吧？

奈何桥下再一回？

哪需要什么来世。这一世不管你是生是死，都只能是我的人。

我沈耀青的夫人唯你苍雀一人而已。


End file.
